


Dorm Room 520

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking, Yaoi, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed goes to Shamballa University and has a hard time fitting in and getting along with his asshole of a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What an Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this if my first fanfic! I hope you guys like it and give me feedback!

               This is the story of how I managed to survive my college years. It took some time, but looking back on it I realize it may have been the worst four years of my life. There was only one reason I didn’t give up, one reason I didn’t tie a noose around my neck. His name is Roy Mustang.

 

                The very prospect of college had always been very, very boring to me. I mean, I _am_ a genius, even if I hadn’t chosen to skip grades and stay in the same boring classes as all the other ridiculously _boring-as-fuck_ kids _._ That being as it may, it was only to make fun of them to equalize being made fun of for my…smaller…stature. Being in a damned university actually made it even worse, even if I do need it for my future career that includes winning a Nobel Prize in science.

                But of course Granny Pinako said I had to. ‘You’re more likely to get a good job with a college education!’ Yeah, right.  There are college graduates still working at McDonalds, everyone has a college degree so what’s the point? I guess it won’t be too bad, I may meet the love of my life. I hope she’s hot.

                After wandering down the halls of the dorm building for what seemed like fucking hours just to find my damned dorm, I heard a distinctly female giggle from the other side of the door. _Fuck._ Am I in the wrong place? Nope, this is room 520 in the Amestris Dorms, just like the fucking card says. Does this university even have co-ed rooms? Is this god awful place terrible enough to subject such torture to its students as to stay in the company of the opposite sex the entire time?

                Ok, I have nothing against women, don’t get me wrong, but how the fucking hell do I talk to one? I have never been popular with the ladies. Before I could figure that out what I’d say, the door was opening and some black haired douchey looking fucker stuck his head out.

                “Edward Elric?” He asked, his tone smooth and cool.

                “I should hope so, otherwise my future Nobel Prize is going to some other fuck-wad,” His tone put me in a bad mood, and my back sass only seemed to make him slyer. Bastard.

                “Oh yeah? Some little-“

                “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE HE CAN’T EVEN GO TO HIS DORM?!”

                I was about to slam my fist into this pompous asshole’s face when a blonde girl poked her head out and looked at me.

                “I’m sorry, is Roy giving you trouble?” She pushed her-I’m guessing boyfriend-out of the way.

                “Aw, Riza, I’m only teasing him a little,” The corner of his mouth twitched into a slender smirk.

                I pushed both of them out of the way to get into my fucking room already. It wasn’t the biggest of rooms but it was better than the tiny ass room I had to share with my brother. I had a box of random shit and only one suitcase of clothes, while ‘Roy’ had so much shit I’m surprised he didn’t have a whole other room to keep everything in.

                I swear to whatever god that may or may not exist I am going to murder him. I’m going to rip out his eyes and put them on the shelf so he can watch me as I rip his smug face off.

                “So, Eddy, what do you major in?” Roy sat on the bed that he had claimed before I arrived.

                “None of your business. Don’t call me Eddy if you want to keep your dick.”

                “At least buy me dinner first.”

                “Not in your dreams.”

                                               

                                                                                                                                       

                The only thing worse than him being awake is him sleeping, surprisingly. He snores so _fucking_ loud that I’m considering smothering his face with his pillow. I don’t care if I’ll go to jail; it’s worth it.

                                                                                            

                I got lost on the first day of class. Of fucking course. I was oh so lucky to have Roy to point out that my class was on the other fucking side of campus. Only it wasn’t and that was how I was thirty minutes late because of that fucking bastard. Maybe next time I’ll ask Riza, if she doesn’t look too intimidating as she always seems to…

                I can’t find the mess hall either. It’s like this college is trying to tell me that I don’t belong here. I’ve had to eat at the Subway in the next town over every day because there is nowhere to eat in this god forsaken hellhole. Three more years.

                The only tolerable thing were my trips to the campus library. So many books to read; numerous adventures to be had, all of concealed within the covers of a book. It was like heaven on Earth. Well, until I realized my roommate worked there. He always came up and asked me what I was reading, why the fuck can’t this asshole leave me alone?

                                                                                                                  


 

                The smell of alcohol was all over campus as the first game day of the season arrived. Riza invited me to the game, I declined. I hate this place and the asshole-ish people, and if they were being drunken assholes, it would be even worse. No thanks; I’ll just stay inside my nice, cramped dorm. Or, at least so I thought.

                “Are you really not going, Eddy? You really need to get out of this room, you’re like a little lonely hermit, Edward,” I hated how my named just rolled off Roy’s tongue.

                “Hell no. I know nothing about football except that people chase a fucking ball around like in every other dumb ass sport.”

                He snorted. “And you call yourself a genius.”

                “I am. On things that matter.”

                “Like what? Space shit?”

                “Please, like I would want to stare at stars for a living,” I roll my eyes.

                “You could pick chicks up, take them back to your house and show them the stars. Make them feel special and-“

                “Screw them and make them leave like they’re nothing?”

                “Exactly.” He smiled smugly. Pompous ass…

                “Jesus Christ what the fuck is your problem?”

                “Are you going to the game or not?” My gaze met his; an intense stare that bore into your eyes and would make anyone obey to anything that could come out of his mouth. My face flushes and I stutter a ‘yes’ and quickly look away. I can practically hear him smirking. Was he born this obnoxious?

                We sat in silence for an hour until Riza showed up with face-paints. I never pegged her for a sports fan, I knew she was a gun nut, but sports? Even worse was the fact she expected to put letters on our chests so when we got there we would sit next to her other friends who she had forced to do this and spell the team name. Why did I even agree to this shit? Fuck college.

                The game actually wasn’t so bad. I met more of Roy and Riza’s friends. There was Breda, he ate literally thirty hot dogs before half-time. Falman, an English major who only spoke dictionary. Havoc, who I’m surprised is even smart enough to be here. Lastly was Fuery, he’s younger than all of us and smarter than most of us too. Not me of course!

                Half way through the game Havoc brought out shitty beer that tasted like he probably bought it at the Dollar Store. Does the Dollar Store sell booze? Anyway, it was shit and everyone drank it except me and Fuery. We value our brain cells.

                “Aw, c’mon Eddy, have some,” Roy slurred.

                “Fuck no, I don’t want to have a hangover or whatever. And don’t call me Eddy!”

                “Drink it, Eddy boy,” Giggled an incredibly inebriated Havoc.

                “If I do will you two shut up?”

                “Maybe,” They said in unison. I fucking hate these people. I grabbed the can out of Havoc’s hand and took a swig and nearly gagged. How the fuck can these people drink this shit? Is this what it takes to fit in? If that’s the case then I’ll be a lonely hermit any day.

                “It’s an acquired taste,” Riza reassured me. She was surprisingly sober even though she had downed three beers in the last ten minutes.

                Taking three more sips of the piss beer made the stale taste a little more bearable and my mind fuzzier. I actually liked it; I felt alive for the first time in a long time. Equations that constantly ran through my head ceased; I was free.

 

                I can’t actually remember what happened after that, but I woke up half naked in my bed with a pulsating migraine that made the birthing Athena seem like only a minor headache. The fact that I can’t remember anything terrifies me. Not that I can do anything about it, my migraine is crippling me and I can’t move without hurting more.

                I could hear Roy’s faint breathing, signaling that he was still asleep. Lucky bastard. I’ll kill him for this when he wakes up. If I can move without my brain literally exploding everywhere. I hope he has a hell of a time scrubbing my glorious brain off the walls.

                It took another twenty minutes for fucking Roy to fucking wake the fuck up. That man is still somehow good looking in the morning. Uh…I mean he’s, uh, not ugly? Yeah, that’s what I mean. I am a straight man damn it.

                I watched Roy slowly sit up, the gears in his head slowly began to turn. It was like watching a slug race molasses, slow as fuck. His head slowly turned to face me.

                His eyes scanned over me. “Why are you crying?” He mumbled. I didn’t realize I was crying.

                “Maybe because my head his killing me and I don’t know what happened last night and it’s all your fault!” My voice sounded pathetic

                “I…I didn’t know you’d get that drunk, okay? It’s not like you killed someone, you did try to make out with Riza, though…”

                My eyes widened. “WHAT?! Oh fuck, my head…is that why the side of my face feels bruised?” I muttered.

                “I’m surprised she didn’t break your pretty little face,” He snickered.

                “You really think I’m pretty?” I bat my eyelashes at him.

                “Yeah. I totally just wanna bend you over your bedside and fuck you until your scream my name.”

                “Fuck off!” I hissed, my head made me wince at my own volume. “That’s fucking disgusting.”

                “Are you homophobic?” He cocked his head to the left, looking slightly offended.

                “No, I’m just not homosexual.”

                “Would it help if I said no homo?” He teased.


	2. Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed invites Winry over hoping his idiot roommate isn't home. Unlucky for him he is.

                A few weeks had passed since the drunken incident. I haven’t gotten that drunk since, I did drink whenever we went to a game, which wasn’t often. Roy and Havoc drank the most out of all of us and yet they never seemed to get a hangover.  Of course I did even though I would only drink a beer or two.

                Hangovers aside, I’m enjoying my college experience. I have a group of friends who I like to be around, except Roy. They’ve shown me where the mess hall is, I eat there a lot now. Our food is paid for so why not scarf it down? That’s Breda’s reasoning anyway. There’s always a party going on somewhere on campus, not that I’m invited I just always hear about it.

                Whenever I go to games, though, I always notice girls. I don’t mean that in a creepy way, I mean I notice a lot of them doing one thing in common, watching Roy. I know that he’s been popular with ladies, I hear it all the time in class, but I didn’t think it was true. Do they actually know what he’d do to them if he had the chance? It makes me actually nauseous to think of all the perverted shit sloshing through his mind at any given moment.

                It’s not like he ever pays them any mind, though. It’s like they’re in a different dimension in which they can perceive him, but he cannot do the same. I mean, not really; he takes advantage of them when he needs something done. Riza always makes him do something in return for them, like a date. Granted, I’ve heard all of this from Fuery so I don’t know what’s true and what’s not.

                I hope he doesn’t set his eyes on my childhood friend Winry when she comes over soon. She’s coming to check in on me and the engineering program. It’ll be nice to have someone from home around, although I’d rather not have her smashing me upside the head with a wrench every time I piss her off. Last time sent me to the hospital. She hasn’t done that since then, but there’s always a chance she’d start up again. Hopefully on Roy. Please be on Roy!

                I’ve been trying to notice when Roy isn’t here and when he is so I can have Winry here at certain times. I can’t wait for her to come down, I need someone familiar. Someone I know won’t degrade me once I tell them something secretive. Someone not as terrifying as Riza. She’s nice and all but sometimes I get a little scared of her. I miss Al…

               

                “So when is this babe friend of yours comin’ down, Eddie?” Roy asked, drunk and slurring.

                “Why would I tell a sick pervert like you?” I looked over at him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

                “Soooo I can tell her to stay away fr-“A river of the foulest smelling vomit exploded out of his mouth and onto the floor right by my foot. I couldn’t help but to puke as well; all over Roy. I can’t believe what I’d just done all over Roy’s face. He sat there for a few seconds before his mind registered what my mouth had done on its own accord.

                His eyes widened and his body shook. The way he looked when he got disgusted was actually quite hilarious. His mouth opened like he was about to say something but a little chunk of my own upchucked lunch landed on his tongue. It was even funnier to see him run down the hall screaming than it was to see his reaction.

                “Something wrong with Roy?” Riza stepped into the door that Roy had left open, glancing down the hall.

                “He puked and it caused me to spew chunks all over his face. Some of it got in his mouth! It was great,” I grinned, it really had been great.

                “I thought it smelled a little foul. Do you need help cleaning it up?” She smiled kindly and I accepted.

 “So when is Winry coming down? It’ll be exciting to meet your girlfriend.” She said after we finished cleaning the gross ass vomit off of the floor.

                “She’s not my girlfriend! She actually came out as a lesbian a few years ago. Anyway, I’m waiting for a chance to bring her down when Roy isn’t around.”

                Riza thought a moment. “I think he’s visiting family on Friday. Is she really gay?”

                “Yeah, she never talks about guys anymore and I often see her looking at other girls.” I shrugged.

                “What does she look like?”

                “Long blonde hair, blue eyes, kinda thin. Pretty I guess,”

                “She sounds hot,” She grinned slightly.

                I blinked, contemplating what her statement could mean. “So you too?” I watched her nod, “I could try to see if she’d want to go out with you.”

                “I’d owe you one, Edward,” She smiled and nudged me playfully. “Especially if you’d ever wanna hook up with Roy,” She winked at me as she walked out.

                “W-what?! Hell no!” I couldn’t stop my face from turning as red as my jacket. Like I’d want to ever go out with _him_. I’d rather drown.

 

                It turns out Roy was _not_ going to visit family on Friday, but it was too late to send Winry all the way back to Risembool. It was embarrassing to have Winry in my dorm room at the same time as Roy was in. Even worse was that he would not leave. He kept trying to talk to me the entire time.

                “So is he your boyfriend?” Winry whispered after Roy had left to go get us all Starbucks.

                “What? Hell no, not him. I’m not even gay…” You’d never guess how many times people ask if I’m gay. Why does everyone think that? Yeah, I get that he’s pretty good-looking but sooo not my type. Plus neither of us are gay. I think.

                “Oh. You two would make a cute couple, granted he’s a lot taller.”

                “I’m. Not. Short!”

                “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” She smiled, ruffling my hair like I’m a fucking five year old. We continued to chat about random things in our lives until Roy came back with some delicious smelling drinks.

                “I hope one of you two likes caramel lattes,” Roy walked in with a tray of three drinks.

                “Caramel is my favorite!” Chimed Winry and Roy handed her the caramel latte.

                “Ed, butterscotch latte or Christmas cookie macchiato?”

                “Those sound like fucking girlie-ass drinks.” I muttered, pretending that I didn’t see Winry’s deadly glare focus on me.

                “They’re delicious and warm, just pick one.” He sassily put one hand on his hip.

                “Uh, butterscotch I guess.” His gaze held mine as he handed me the warm and sweet smelling confection, causing a light blush to take to my cheeks. I could hear Winry snicker, I glared at her. I sniffed the butterscotch latte cautiously, it smelled amazing and tasted even better.

                “Like it?” Roy asked, a smile crept onto his prefect lips. Uh, I mean stupid lips.

                “I don’t hate it,” I mumbled, trying not to let my love for it betray my hatred of him.

                He looked at Winry and me. “Riza is throwing a party at her house on Sunday. Do you two want to come?” He sipped the girlie drink that he had gotten.

                “Who’s Riza?” Winry queried.

                “Friend of ours. She’s really cool, I’ll introduce you two,” I answered, remembering my promise to Riza to hook the two up. Maybe a girlfriend would get Winry off my back.

                “Sure, sounds fun,” She smiled.

                “Luckily I don’t have a class on Monday so yeah,” I mumbled, planning my hangover that morning.

                “Glad to hear it, Winry,” Roy smiled back at her, like he totally ignored what I said.

                I curled up in my bed with my warm and delicious drink. The smell was intoxicating and delightful. I’d marry this drink if I could, I think. It smells kind of like Roy too, like a woody smoke and his body wash. It makes sense that it would, being that he had it for a while. It’s the kind of scent that could easily make you feel safe and tired.

                “Tired, Ed?” Roy asked softly, taking notice of my quietness as he and Winry chatted.

                “I had a lot of tests today…” I murmured, closing my eyes. _Why would you care anyway?_

                “We’ll leave so you can sleep,” Winry offered.

                “Nah, the coffee’ll wake me up in a minute,” Only it didn’t. I fell asleep soon after that. I vaguely remember having a nice dream, the first I’ve had in a long while. I can’t remember all the details, but it still makes me happy nonetheless. It made me feel warm.

 

                When I woke up Winry and Roy had left, my drink was on my bedside table. Taking a sip I realized it had gone cold, they’d been gone a while. I hope they’ll bring food when they come back, I’m fucking starving, freezing, and there’s no TV in here. Pizza sounds great right about now and some wings. They better fucking bring me back some goddamn food.

                The door slowly creaked open and I looked over. I could see Roy’s silhouette tiptoe into our room, I guess he doesn’t know I’m awake yet. The floor creaked beneath his weight as he grabbed something off of his bedside table.

                “Roy?” I whispered, he froze.

“You’re awake?”

                “No, I’m having a conversation with you in my sleep. Yes I’m awake, dumbass.”

                “Winry went to her hotel room, I came back to get my wallet to go get pizza. Wanna come with?”

                “What’s the catch, bastard?”

                “I pay for pizza and you pay for the drinks?”

                I thought this over for a moment. He was going to be paying for the more expensive part. How could I say no to free pizza? “Alright, fine,” I slowly sat up and looked over at him, hissing when my eyes burned as he turned on the light. He mumbled a ‘sorry’ and tossed me my shoes. He missed and they hit the wall behind me.

                “You throw like a little bitch,” I snickered.

                “I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you down there.”

                “I’M NOT THAT SHORT!”

                “I think I heard something that time, but what was it?” He looked around for some invisible creature, barely containing his smirk.

                Before I knew what I was doing I tackled him to the ground. I had his hands pinned above his head and I was sitting on his waist. My icy glare bore into his widened gaze.

                “Take it back,” I growled.

                “W-what?” A blush crept into his cheeks. Probably from embarrassment.

                “I said take it back,”

                “Take what back?”

                “You know exactly what!”

                “Why should I?” He jeered.

                “I’ll take your fucking wallet that’s why, bastard,” My eyes narrowed in a silent dare.

                “Oh yeah? I doubt you would, _shorty_.” Oh that’s it, I am not holding back. Putting both his wrists in one hand I slipped the other behind his back and slid it down. His eyes widened and he started trying to wiggle out of my grasp, a foolish error.

                I ignored how tight his jeans were and how close my fingers were to his ass as I slid my hand into his back pocket. I grabbed his fat wallet and darted off of him, but I was too slow on getting up and he grabbed my ankle, yanking me down onto my stomach. I grunted at the sudden force which he had grabbed me with.

                He sat down on my back and I slid his wallet under my chest. “I WILL NEVER GIVE IT BACK!”

                “You will give it back, or I will lick you,”

                “I’ll give it back if you admit I’m not short,” I glanced behind at him, his face was getting closer to mine. He was too heavy to wiggle out from so I settled for trying to smash my head into his. It was a stupid idea because he got my face with his disgusting tongue and his slobber is all over my beautiful face.

                “You gonna give it back or am I going to have to lick you again?”

                “Just get the hell off…” I’m completely done with this shit. I can’t believe I’m stuck with him for the rest of the year. He makes me want to drop out. I felt his weight lift as he slowly got off. He looked at me, I guess he could tell he’d gone too far.

                “I’m sorry, Ed…” He mumbled.

                “Just shove your apology up your stupid fucking ass,” I stood up and walked out, kicking his wallet under the bed as I went.  I can’t believe he actually did that, he’s like a fucking five year old. It’s not like I was going to actually keep it forever. He could’ve actually asked for it nicely and I would’ve given it back, but no, he had to lick my face.

                I could hear him walk out of our dorm and start to follow me and if he continues to follow me I’m going to turn around and punch him right in his arrogant face. Fuck him, it’s bad enough I have to eventually go back to him in our stupid dorm.

                “Edward,” He called from behind me as we got to the dark and empty courtyard in between our dorm house and the next.

                “Sorry, what was that? I don’t speak Bastard,” I spat.

                “Please just listen. I’m sorry I licked your face, I went too far,”

                “You’re damn right you went too far!” I spun on my heels to face him. He recoiled in surprise. “I’m tired of you insulting me all the time! Don’t you think I know that I’m shorter than everyone? Don’t you think I’ve heard it every fucking day of my life?!”

                “Edward…” He said softly.

                “Don’t ‘Edward’ me. I’m sick of you and everyone else treating me like I’m crap. Isn’t it enough my dad left? Or that my mother died? Or that my brother has been in a coma for the past year?” My voice was getting louder and shakier and hot tears started to run down my face.

                “Let’s go inside, okay?” He murmured, putting his arm around my and leading me back to our dorm and I didn’t resist. I ignored people who had stuck their heads out of their rooms to see what all the racket was about. Damned nosy bastards need to mind their own business.

                He had me sit down on my bed and sat next to me while I continued to cry. To be honest it was really embarrassing to cry in front of him, but I couldn’t stop. My entire life people have left me and made fun of me and I can’t take it anymore. I know I shouldn’t care but a guy can only take so much.

                “Ed, I didn’t know about your family. I’m terribly sorry and I promise to stop making fun of you,” He murmured.

                “People always say that…”

                “Maybe other people say it without meaning it, but I really do mean it. Look at me,” He lightly tilted my head towards his, making me look at him. I can’t tell whether he makes me feel safe or weak, but either way I had to look away. My face felt warm as it flushed, too warm. There was only one time when I blushed this badly and it had been the time I had accidentally walked in on Winry pulling her shirt off. Needless to say she nearly killed me with that wrench of hers.

                “Are we still gonna get pizza?” I mumbled to prevent myself from doing anything I’d regret.

                “Yeah, sure. I’ll pay,”

                “You sure?” I glanced at him. He was still looking at me and he nodded.

                He took me to some pizza place close in the middle of fucking nowhere. At first I thought he was going to murder me and dump my beautiful body and leave me to get picked apart by wild animals. As it turns out, though, it had amazing pizza, maybe even the best pizza I’ve ever eaten.

                “Good, huh?” Roy asked, gleefully taking a bite of his slice.

                “Damn straight,” I smiled, sipping at my soda. “So what did you and Winry do while I was sleeping?”

                “Mm, not much. I showed her around campus, answered all her questions, and introduced her to the engineering professor,”

                “You know the engineering professor personally or something?” I asked with a mouthful of pizza which seemed to disgust him. Point Elric.

                “He’s a regular client at my adoptive mom’s job,”

                “You’re adopted?” I looked up. Roy’s never said anything about his family before so this interested me.

                He nodded. “She’s technically my aunt. My parents died when I was little and she took me in. She’s a little rough looking, but she’s nice and she’s always there when I need her,”

                “So what does she do?”

                “Uh, well…it’s not that important,” He coughed awkwardly, a little flustered. I raised an eyebrow. What could be _that_ embarrassing that he can’t tell me? Maybe she’s a prostitute, or a burglar. Ooh, or maybe she sells people. Oh my god, what is he’s going to help her steal me?! I’m too pretty to be sold! Shit, that would be why they want me. Curse my good looks!

                “What about your parents?” His voice shook me out of my small panic of possibly being sold.

                “Like I said earlier, my dad left us when we were little and my mom died a few years later,” I didn’t want to mention Al again. Losing my baby brother had been the worst thing.

                “Oh, I’m sorry,” He said softly, his perfect lips tilted downward into a frown. I shrugged like it didn’t matter so much, because it didn’t. It happened a long time ago and I can just deal with it. I’m tired of people’s pity anyway.

                We continued chatting for an hour or so, mostly just small stuff like tests and grades. Eventually we ran out of stuff to talk about so we sat in comfortable silence. We stayed until the waiter kicked us out around eleven. We’d been there for a good hour or so, I guess I’m finally getting used to him.

                I passed out in the front seat of his car on the ride home. I guess he carried me in and put me to bed because I woke up in my bed. He must be pretty strong to be able to pick me up. I wonder what his muscles look like. Er, not because I want to see them I just want to laugh at how lame they are!

               

Riza was there when I woke up, she was chatting with Roy about her party tomorrow. I was too groggy to pay attention to the details, but from the excited tones in their voices it sounded pretty awesome. I actually couldn’t wait for it, really. The idea of possibly meeting my future wife at a college party excited me. I just wish Al was awake so I could tell him about it. I think he would’ve loved it.

I slowly sat up and looked at the two who hadn’t realized I was awake yet. Riza had her hair down for once, it looked really good on her. She was still in her pajamas, though, which made me wonder if she had come straight here after she woke up. It’s rather weird since she lives off campus, unless she spent the night with someone on campus. I doubt that since she doesn’t have any friends besides us.

“Wha’s going on?” I mumbled sleepily which alerted the other two to my state of consciousness.

“Planning my party,” Riza replied, smiling at me.

“Do you two want any Starbucks?” Roy started to get up and the two of us nodded. “The usual?” We nodded again and he left. Riza turned her gaze to me and left it there. It was like she was trying to figure something out, I’m just not sure what it was.

“What are you doing here so early?” I broke the silence.

“Truth or lie?”   

I blinked. I didn’t know how to answer that. What could be the reason to need to lie? Did Roy need something from her, or did she need something from him? And on that note did I even want to know? I decided to play it safe and ask for the lie. What could be the harm after all?

“Planning my party.” Fuck. Now I _really_ wanted to know the truth.

“The truth?”

“You already chose,” Damn it Riza.

“Can I take it back?” She shook her head. “Why the fuck not?”

“No do-overs, Edward. That’s just how life works,”

I groaned. I really, really, really _needed_ to know. “Can I try to guess?”

She snorted. “You can try, but you’ll never get it.”

“Mmm…angry girl coming after him because he never called back?” She shook her head. “Angry girl coming after him because he said he loved her to get in her pants and he never meant it?” She gave me a quizzical look and shook her head. “Oh, I got it. He gave some poor girl herpes.”

“What kind of guy do you think Roy is?”

“The kind to tell a girl that she’s really special and make her feel like she is just to sleep with her and leave her, the kind that treats women like dirt. Like Barney Stinson from How I Met Your Mother,”

“Why do you think that?”

“That’s how he acts. He’s even said that. Plus, everyone around campus says that.”

“I didn’t peg you as the kind of man who listens top dumb rumor,” She scowled at me. It was the kind of look that made you feel like a little child getting scolded by their mother.

“I’m sorry…but is it girl troubles?”

“I guess you could say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll continue, I will if people like it and read it. Plus I'll write longer chapters!


End file.
